


Emotionally Compromised

by LadyKadilion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Introspection, POV Vision, Spoilers, Vision Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I must follow the plan<br/>Prevent Captain Rogers and James Barnes escape<br/><i>Wanda</i><br/><i>She is screaming</i><br/>You have to stop Captain Rogers and James Barnes<br/><i>But Wanda is hurt...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! sorry for my English, it's horrible.  
> I wrote this as an introspection of Vision, and my little version of what he may have been thinking at the airport, when Wanda was injured.
> 
> “In this movie he’s kind of beginning to take a more paternal role in the superhero family, and he’s growing at an exponential rate, and by the end of the movie he has a real emotion and real human reaction and he makes first mistake that he’s ever made. [...] What happened there is that his judgement was clouded there by real love and affection. And he responded in a quick and thoughtless way.… I really love that the moral compass of the movie is this synthetic person who’s trying to figure out what it means to be human. It’s a neat idea, you know?” Paul Bettany, Screenrant interview, 5.09.2016

**Plan: prevent Captain Rogers and his team escape**

**Reason: Captain Rogers and his team must be handed over to authorities**

Check the perimeter

Stop the flight of Captain Rogers and his team.

Peacefully convince the Captain Rogers in his decision and the consequences of his actions.

Protect Mr. Stark and our team

Hold the other team attacks

Find a strategy to stop Giant Man

Not lose sight of Captain Rogers and James Barnes

Prevent Captain Rogers and James Barnes escape

_I must follow the plan_

Shoot down the control tower to prevent their escape

**_Wanda_ **

_Wanda is screaming_

_Mr. Rhodes has stopped her with a sonic wave._

Captain Rogers and James Barnes are fleeing, I must stop them as Mr. Stark said.

I must follow the plan.

_Wanda_

**_Where is she?_ **

_On the ground, unconscious_

_She is hurt_

**_Wanda is hurt_ **

_I must go see if she's okay_

Captain Rogers and James Barnes are fleeing. I must help Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes

_Wanda_

_Are you okay, are you hurt?_

_Look at me, **are you okay?**_

_You do not look well_

Captain Rogers and James Barnes are fleeing

_"I am sorry"_

_"Me too"_

_"It's as I said... Catastrophe"_

_We face each other, the family has been divided, our friends have been injured._

_You're hurt_

_This is a catastrophe_

_**I'm so sorry** _

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six!"

_Mr. Rhodes_

_He is chasing Captain Rogers and James Barnes_

_I must follow the plan. I must help him to arrest the Captain._

_**Your face looks pale** _

_He has stopped you with a sonic wave._

_But he was right, it was part of the plan_

_Captain Rogers and James Barnes were fleeing_

_And you helped them._

_Stop you was the right thing to do_

_**But...** _

"Vision, do you copy?"

_But he hurt you_

_I can feel you trembling in my arms_

_You can not sit on your own_

"Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider"

_I must follow the plan_

_I must follow the order, and stop Mr. Wilson, as Mr. Rhodes says_

_I must stop him, Sam Wilson ..._

_**He hurt you.** _

_It was part of the plan._

_**So why do you feel guilty?** _

_Stop you was part of the plan_

_**But... you screamed, you were in pain.** _

Sam Wilson is in the crosshairs

_You have to shoot_

_**He hurt you** _

_It was that part of the plan?_

_You screamed, you could not defend yourself, your powers stopped._

_**You fell unconscious** _

_You were hurt_

_You are still hurt_

Shoot!

_Mr. Rhodes hurt you._

_It was part of the plan, I must follow the plan._

_But what is this? Why do I feel this way?_

_Is this ... **anger?**_

You must shoot now!

_Hurt you ... it was never part of the plan._

Shoot!

_**I would never have followed the plan, if hurt you had been part of it.** _

SHOOT!!

I do not see Sam Wilson

Mr. Rhodes is falling

_oh..._

_No_

_no no no no no ___

_NO_

_**What have I done!?** _


End file.
